normversefandomcom-20200213-history
Posting Guidelines
General Posting Rules If you have played in one of my (Ayyavazi's) games, feel free to touch up anything or add anything about those games you think I missed. If it is later edited, its probably because it affects the continuity in some negative way. If you have not played in any of my games, ALL of your ideas will go in the Submissions Forum. There they will be reviewed and potentially added to the Setting's Canon, represented by this wiki. All things accepted as Canon may someday be placed in a published product in which you will be given full credit for your contribution. Should you generate a few quality additions, you may be given the right to freely create content on the wiki without first putting it in the Submissions Forum. Please do not submit any copyrighted material. The Submission Guidelines are below. Characters When submitting characters, think about what type of character they are. Where did they come from? Why are they doing what they are doing? What are their goals and aspirations? How do they affect those around them? Most importantly: how does their existence impact the world in general and other characters? For example, Calix impacted the world in a very big way. All characters should have the following: Origin: This will describe the character's start as a hero as well as the source of that character's power. History: Exploits of the character and where he is at the modern time. If this is meant to be a character only present in some past or future portion of the timeline, make sure to include that here. Attributes: This will include headings for: appearance, personality, secret identity (if applicable), equipment (if any), Skills (not mechanical ones, but abilities of note) and Powers. Headquarters (if any): this will include the character's base of operations (all of them if more than one) its facilities, and location. Goals: this is where the character's long term and short term goals will be listed. Including the why behind the goals is a good idea, as it develops the personality more and helps others to represent the character during role-playing. Relationships: Listed here will be a section for Allies, Enemies, and Factions, where you will individually mention each ally, enemy, or faction in its appropriate heading and everything pertinent to the characters relationship with that character or organization. If a character has no allies, you may say so in a single sentence. Likewise for those without enemies or faction allegiances. This also applies to past relationships that have changed (or in which the other party has since become deceased or otherwise indisposed) A Character Sheet: This is optional, though eventually one will be developed for each and every character. This is a mechanical character sheet that explains what stats the character has in a Mutants and Masterminds 2nd Edition game. Inclusion of a character sheet will not influence your chance at acceptance in any way. Whether or not you include a character sheet, make sure to include Complications for all heroic characters. It is not an absolute necessity, since these are all possible future NPC's, but it does give some helpful insight into what makes the character tick. Heroes This is where most Player Characters (those that are heroic) and all NPC heroes would go. Submissions for Heroes should also include some reasons that the character is heroic. Villains Villains will follow the exact same rules as above. Movers and Shakers Like Villains, only you must also include what makes the character so awesome that it is more a plot device than anything else. Character Sheets are discouraged for Movers and Shakers, but are acceptable so long as greater and lesser versions are included for use at varying levels of play. Mundane Personalities This writeup will include all the salient points of a similar Villains article, but may omit the powers and equipment sections, as these are unlikely to be of much importance. A character sheet might be useful if you think this character would be an NPC the player-characters would encounter, but you could just as well include a list of key skills and be done with it. Minions and Mooks This writeup needs only include the following: Origin: This is who made the minion(s) or started the gang or what have you. General Appearance: What appearance do these minions generally assume? What unique expressions (if any) are they allowed? Skills: As above Powers: As above (this is a general list. a minion might have unique powers or skills, but it is unlikely. Relationships: This is just like the section of the same name for heroes and villains. The minions' group relationship with other characters or groups is very important to understanding how they interact in game with other NPCs. Stat Block: This is not necessary, but highly recommended. The more you provide the less work a potential GM has to do to implement your idea. Organizations When creating organizations, try to think about what role the organization plays, who it answers to (if anyone), why it is important to the setting, and what the impact of its existence means. An organization could be anything from a government faction to a street gang, or even a powerful corporation. Be inventive! All Organizations should include the following: Key personalities (if any): These are the people that hold the power in the organization. They might be Heroes, Villains, Mundane Personalities, or even a Mover/Shaker. Headquarters: Where does the organization call home? Does it even have a home? Goals: The organization should have some sort of purpose, even if that purpose is just getting by. Tactics: This is a description of how the organization accomplishes its goals. Is it a physical force, using strong-arm tactics and bullying to get its work done? Does it go in for espionage and/or sabotage? Is it diplomatic? Secretive? Manipulative? General Member: How does the average member look? What abilities does he have? What kind of clearance does he have? What level of power in the organization (in some everyone is equal, in others, there is a clear power structure of some sort). Including stats for the general member and key personalities is a good idea. Relationships: Just like characters, organizations have relationships with other individuals and organizations. If they've interacted at all, they get listed here. Government Factions In addition the stuff listed above, a government faction needs to list what government it is a faction of. Corporate Sponsors Corporate Sponsors should include the above information in addition to the source of income for the corporation, its general wealth level and corporate influence, and its tactics both as a sponsor and as a corporation. Why is it sponsoring superhumans at all? What benefits does a sponsored individual get? Other Sponsors An other sponsor is a person or group of people that sponsor a superhuman. this doesn't have to be money, headquarters, technology or any of that. It could simply be a place to hide after some serious vigilante activity, say in a neighborhood that supports a given character. Explain the exact circumstances of this sponsor, why they are a sponsor at all, and what kind of benefits they give (if any) to those they sponsor. Gangs Gangs are organizations of individuals with a common agenda. They are not necessarily negative, though often are. Include where the gang is, why it does what it does, and who its major members are. Also include how the community they are a part of feels about them. Superhuman gangs can exist as well of course. Places Places are locations important to the setting in some way. Please refrain from submitting or adding places that actually exist in real life but do not have any bearing on the setting. Examples or important places are: Character Origin locations, current residences of a character, the Headquarters of an Organization, or the location of major events within the setting. When submitting a place, describe where it is, why its important, its relative population, list important personalities within the location, list any factions within it, and list recent important events, and how the existence of the location is intrinsically important to the setting. Feel free to make a location a category in its own right with sub-locations headed under it. Also, if the location is meant to sub in for a real world equivalent, mention the equivalent. For example Skyfire City is really New York City. History So far all thats been done for the history section is the timeline. Feel free to submit event synopses about important real-world events that are important to your character or the setting, and how they are different than the real world event. For example, you could have a character that was important in WWII and describe how his exploits helped things come to be the way they are. This is important. History as we know it should have come to pass with no major changes. If your character, or some important NPC was involved, then it is BECAUSE that character was involved that things happened the way the did (or similarly enough that world history remains largely unchanged). Radical changes to world history may be accepted, but up until 2006, I think it might be a bad idea. Mechanics Submissions to the Mechanics category are mostly character sheets and stat blocks, which are only submitted as part of a character writeup anyway. However, if you have home-brew feats, skills, powers, flaws/extras, drawbacks/power feats, or rules suggestions, feel free to submit them in the appropriate thread (start a new one if there isn't one).